Personal mobility assistance devices are used to assist in moving people and pets. Personal mobility assistance devices include personal wheeled mobility assistance vehicles and personal non-wheeled mobility assistance devices. Examples of personal wheeled mobility assistance vehicles include baby strollers, child strollers, jogging strollers, wheel chairs, knee scooters, and pet strollers. Examples of personal non-wheeled mobility assistance devices include walkers, crutches and canes.